fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Knightingale Pretty Cure
Knightingale Pretty Cure! is a fanseries created by PopTypeIdol. The themes include Black and White, Truth vs Ideals, RPG Classes, Knights, The Future, and Flowers. An English dub was released, known as Glitter Force Knightingale. It will either be released as written fiction or a free video game. Synopsis WIP Plot The War against the Dark Magicians has been fought by the Pretty Cure for ages, with neither side giving an inch. The latest incarnation of the Dark Magicians, the World Liberation Front, disguise themselves as a charity. The last generation of Pretty Cure, Morning Star Pretty Cure, were defeated and their magic sealed away, though some say they can still transform. All hope was lost, until Z, the fairy of Ideals, formed a new team. The Wonderful Future Pretty Cure! Characters Pretty Cure Alexa Kearney[[Alexa Kearney| / Cure Shield]] カーニーアレクサ / キュアシールド Flower: 'White Heather '''Class: '''Paladin '''Seiyuu: 'Akasaki Chinatsu Alexa is 16, and has been a cure since she was 14. She has become jaded, and doesn't appreciate the idealistic newbie's meddling. She used to have a partner, but something horrible happened. She wants nothing more than to protect those she loves, but she doesn't give out love easily. She is cold and untrusting, and doesn't want anyone else caught up in this mess. She has severe depression, and believes there is no hope. Her fairy partner is R, the fairy of Truth. As Cure Shield, she takes the role of a Paladin. She is balanced in both offense and defense, and is a very skilled swordfighter. Her Image Flower, the White Heather, symbolizes protection. Wonderful Future Pretty Cure Three newer cures, guided by Z, the fairy of Ideals. '''Whitney Fletcher / Cure Soleil フレッチャーウィトニー / キュアソレイユ Flower: '''Daisy '''Class: Spellcaster Seiyuu: 'Shida Arisa Whitney is 14, and a member of the Wonderful Future Pretty Cure. She is very calm and bright, and doesn't have a mean bone in her body. She is the leader of her group, despite being the last member. She looks up to her older sister, Emma. She is somewhat naive, but not gullible. She tries to cheer everyone on, working towards a brighter future. She often puts aside her own worries to help others. As Cure Soleil, she takes the role of Spellcaster. She's not the best defensively, but she has a variety of sub attacks that let her be very versatile. Her Image Flower, the Daisy, symbolizes cheer. 'Maeve Hickey[[Maeve Hickey| / Cure Naturale]] ヒッキーメーブ / キュアナチュラル Flower: 'Moonflower '''Class: '''Druid '''Seiyuu: 'Murakami Natsumi Maeve is 13, and a member of the Wonderful Future Pretty Cure. An imaginative dreamer, Maeve is full of love for the world around her. She was the first member of the Wonderful Future Pretty Cure, though she felt she wasn't fit for leadership. She can be somewhat insecure, and has debilitating anxiety she hides from others. As Cure Naturale, she takes the role of a Druid. She is fairly defensive, and has the ability to control nearby plants and animals. Her Image Flower, the Moonflower, symbolizes dreaming of love. '''Selena Norwood / Cure Memory ノーウッドセリーナー / キュアメモリー Flower: Red Poppy Class: 'Fighter '''Seiyuu: 'Suyama Emiri Selena is 14, and a member of Wonderful Future Pretty Cure. She is very solemn, having no friends in school. Her family has been Pretty Cure for nearly two centuries, so she expected to be chosen. She is not a very good team player, however. She mostly keeps to herself, because she is afraid to get close to her teammates. As Cure Memory, she takes the role of a Fighter. She can summon a variety of weapons to fight with, though she prefers her fists. Her Image Flower, the Red Poppy, symbolizes remembrance. Allies '''Emma Fletcher (フレッチャーエマー) Seiyuu: Uchida Aya Emma is 16, and is Whitney's older sister. She used to be a Pretty Cure known as Cure Morning, with the fairy partner KYU. She is often thinking about the past, without looking forward. She doesn't know that her little sister is a Pretty Cure. Fairies Z (ジー) Seiyuu: Masuda Toshiki R (アルー) Seiyuu: Miyano Mamoru KYU (キュー) Seiyuu: Miyama Karen The World Liberation Front A charity, a front for scientific research into Dark Magic. Only the upper echelons are aware of this. Eleanor Hayden (ヘーデンエルナ) Seiyuu: 'Hayashibara Megumi 'Natalie Hayden (ヘーデンナタリー) Seiyuu: 'Kobayashi Sanae The Trio of Science 'Flannery Hughes (ヒューズフラネリー) Seiyuu: 'Mimura Yuuna 'Katrina O'Neill (オニールカトリーナー) Seiyuu: 'Toyota Moe 'Azura Horowitz (ホロウィッツアズラー) 'Seiyuu: 'Hikasa Yoko Others Items WIP Locations WIP Gallery Knightingalecuresgroup.png|From left to right: Alexa, Whitney, Maeve, and Selena Knightingalevillainsgroup.png|From left to right: Eleanor, Natalie, Flannery, Katrina, Azura Trivia * This is the first series where the main cure is not part of the main team * This is the first season where the main team is not the series' namesake Related Pages WIP Category:Knightingale Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series Category:Flowers Themed Fanseries